pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants Vs. The Zombot Factory
"Dear Mr. Crazy Dave. I see you have foiled my plan again,for the second time. But as you should have learned by now,a man like me is never as defenseless as he seems. I just want to warn you,Mr. Crazy Dave,you have made a fatal mistake in ruining my plans,and now...You pushed me too far this time. '' -''Sincerely,Dr. Edgar George Zomboss. See you soon." Beginning/Intro The game begins with a tutorial where the player is told by the game to try planting a garden in a horizontal row,using normal and non-sentient plants. After doing this a cutscene is shown where Penny is shown rushing through the garden at a very high speed,ruining the garden in the process. Crazy Dave then appears on the left side of the screen,apologizing for what he did,Penny then appears on the right side of the screen,calling out on Dave for "Not fixing the brakes correctly" and causing her to crash in the garden,Penny is promptly shushed by Dave,who then changes the subject,by pulling out a piece of parchment,and ask the player to read it for him,since Dave "can't read the fancy styled wordings",which apparentally,is cursive. The piece of parchment turns out to be a threatening letter from Dr. Edgar George Zomboss. And the story is kicked into motion. New Plants New Zombies In this game,most zombies are replaced by small zombots,some with strange abilities and weaknesses,with the exception of a few "non-bot" zombies. Chapters Chapter 1: "Another invasion" Area 1: Dark and Stormy night. Area 2: Roof Holes. Area 3: Front lawn...? Chapter 2: "Escape" Area 1: Open streets. Area 2: Abandoned Mineshaft Entrance. Area 3: Abandoned Minecart ride. Chapter 3: "David's Lab" Area 1: David's Lab Area 2: Penny's escape. Area 3: Graveyard. Chapter 4: "Memories" Area 1: Zen Garden. Area 2: NeighborVille. Area 3: The Zombot Factory Entrance. Chapter 5: "Bloom And Doom" Area 1: Zombot Factory Floor 1 Area 2: Zombot Factory Floor 2 Area 3: Abandoned Bloom And Doom Co. factory. Chapter 6: "Castle In The Sky" Area 1: Outside Grounds Of The Zomboss Walking Castle. Area 2: Exterior Of The Zomboss Walking Castle. Area 3: Inside Of The Zomboss Walking Castle. Chapter 7: "George's Sacrifice" Area 1: Outer-Core Of The Zomboss Walking Castle. Area 2: Inner-Core Of The Zomboss Walking Castle. Area 3: Ending. Chapter 8: Mini-game Land. Minigames: -'Thunder Blunder': a "Dark And Stormy Night" level but with much more lightning bolt occurences. -'Mobiletato Bowling': An "Open Streets" level,which only use Mobiletato Mines to knock down GravePoles -'I like big bots and i cannot lie': Zombots are now full sized (as in Plant vs Zombies 1) and you have to get through every single one of them. -'Little Big Plants': Plants are now Zombot-sized and Zombots are now plant sized,played just for fun. -'I,Zombot': I Zombie,But with zombots. -'Skeleton Maze': A Maze Of Skeleton Flowers,use them correctly to guide the Bullet Zombie to the brain. -'MinePlaft': Use a Minecraft to wheel around a Potshoter to hit all the target,reach 100000 points to win. Chapter 9: Puzzle Land. Puzzles: - - - - - Chapter 10: Extras. Extras: - - - - - Plot (Dialogue) Category:GamesCategory:Pages that now exist